Si tú me quisieras
by Chio-sempai
Summary: Tras la boda de Naruto y Sakura, Hinata decide abandonar definitivamente la aldea para poder sanar su corazón . En el camino recibe la ayuda de Gaara, quien se convierte en su protector. Beta: Naoko Ichigo.
1. A veces los sueños se hacen realidad

.

.

.

Disclaimer. Todos los derechos reservados, autor original Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Capitulo I.

Los sueños a veces se hacen realidad.

.

.

.

¿Cómo corriges algo que hiciste tan mal que no puedes volver a atrás ?

.

.

.

Si alguien le hubiesen dicho hace años que estaría casándose con la mujer que amo en su infancia se hubiera reído. Jamás creyó tener oportunidad, no creyó que verdaderamente le sucedería . Solía tener mucha confianza para pelear batallas, pero esa había sido una que había estado perdida desde el principio.

Iruka-sensei lo felicitó , no pudo evitar que saliesen lágrimas de sus ojos mientras su sensei ponía una mano sobre su hombro y le deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera feliz , sus piernas temblaron mientras lo acompañaba como su padre al altar.

Miro a todos sus amigos ahí reunidos , a todos los sensei , a los lideres de los clanes, a algunas otras personas quizá no tan cercanas a él , a sus suegros, a gente del pueblo que en su infancia lo vieron con ojos indiferentes ahora se alegraban realmente por él . Sus ojos siguieron viendo a los invitados , faltaba ella.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, el manto oscuro de la noche los envolvió , más gente venía . Shikamaru venía de la mano de su novia Temari , quién sabe que se decían pero parecían estarla pasando bien . Una niña choco con su pierna distrayéndolo por un momento , era la hija de Asuma-sensei. Era pequeña , tenía la piel blanca y el cabello negro , ella se disculpó tímidamente y después siguió corriendo por el enorme jardín . Otra vez , ningún rastro de ella.

—¡Hey, Naruto!

Kiba llegó con una sonrisa , a su lado Shino le seguía tanquilo. Su traje negro lo hacía verse más alto de lo que era . Akamaru jugaba con Mirai moviendo su cola con alegría , le lambía la cara de vez en cuando y se hechaba de lado con las patas arriba para que le rascaron el estomago, era tierno mirarlos.

—¡Qué alegría verlos, pensé que no vendrían!

Sus ojos se dirigieron a los alrededores , buscándola , tenía meses que no cruzaba palabras con ella . Shikamaru había estado mandándolo a tantas misiones que apenas y había tenido tiempo de planear su boda . Todo ocurrió tan rapido que no se explicaba cómo ahora , hace tan poco como un suspiro , acababa de decirle darle el "sí acepto" a su esposa.

—¿Acaso crees que nos perderíamos la boda del próximo Hokage?

Naruto rió , negado con la cabeza . —¡Ya sabía que no, deberas!

Shino le dijo algunas palabras de aliento , le agradeció por eso y siguieron hablando de otras cosas. Cosa curiosa ocurrió que Naruto no encontró más tema de conversación , su cabeza se secó. Y no es que eso no le pasará seguido, pero solía ocurrirle cuando la gente usaba términos sofisticados y temas aburridos .

Kiba hablaba de alguna cosa mientras Shino a unos pocos pasos alejado, regañaba a Mirai por tratar de usar a Akamaru como caballo. Perdió la cuenta de que estaba platicándole Kiba, con la voz casi apenada lo interrumpió .

—¿Hinata-chan ...va a venir?

Kiba le dio una sonrisa triste , quizá derrotada. Quizá por qué siempre lo había imaginado compartiendo ese momento con su mejor amiga .

—No lo creo. Pero hey no pongas esa cara...me dijo que te dijera que se alegra mucho por ti , pero que debe atender unas cosas donde está.

—Kakashi -sensei dijo que les daría el día libre a todos mis amigos ...— el recién casado abogó confundido .

—¿No lo notaste, verdad? — Kiba murmuró quedamente . Porque sí , el Hokage había declarado que los ninjas amigos de Naruto tendrían el día libre pero eso era solo dentro de la Aldea. —Ella ya no vive aquí ... pidió una baja en las fuerzas ninja de Konoha —continuó explicándole Kiba . Naruto no supo qué contestar, él ni siquiera lo había notado — ¿sabes? Realmente creo que no volverá ...

Naruto sintió su boca seca, lastimado por la información de su amigo . Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más sobre ella, su esposa llego para tomarlo del brazo. Se veía hermosa, su cabello corto estaba recogido , sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción . Le sonrió a sus invitados , sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que hablaban .

—Si me disculpan , debo quitárselos un momento. — Naruto siguió a su esposa , despidiéndose torpemente . Kiba y Shino empezaron a discutir entre ellos , quizá por primera vez en su vida cerró los ojos y siguió de largo ignorando los problemas de la gente cercana a él.

Sintió como el cuerpo le pesaba más a cada paso .

La había olvidado completamente , se olvidó de que existía Hinata .

.

.

La lider del clan Hyuga entró lentamente seguida de unos cuantos miembros del clan , venía a dejar un regalo a la mesa . Era una bufanda roja que su hermana había tejido para Naruto meses atrás , y que había dejado olvidada en el baúl de su cuarto. En aquel entonces su hermana esperaba una respuesta que jamás llegó . No es que eso fuera a cambiar ahora , tampoco es como si ella fuese una entrometida con asuntos que no le correspondían pero debía hacerlo , por ella.

Hinata jamás pudo dársela , el día que tenía planeado hacerlo se enteró por el mismo Naruto que iba a casarse. Hanabi solo anotó el nombre de Naruto sin poner remitente a la caja , no hacía falta. Dejó otras cosas para encubrirlo , después de todo , nadie podría decir que el clan Hyuga no era excéntrico con los regalos.

.

.

Naruto miró sobre su hombro el cuerpo de la menuda muchacha que se alejaba de la fiesta , tan orgullosa , tan diferente a su hermana . Hace unos días había ido al cementerio cuando se topó con ella, estaba tan distraído que casi tropezó . Hanabi había girado elegantemente sobre ella misma impidiendo que el pesado cuerpo de él la golpeara, llevándose consigo las flores que cargaba sobre su regazo , él sí que cayó al piso.

Ella no le pidió perdón , ni siquiera le pregunto si estaba bien , solo siguió de largo hacia una tumba especial para los dos . Después de todo Naruto acaba de ir al mismo lugar.

Él la miró desde el piso , caminar por la vereda que conducía hacia el cementerio . Acaba de visitar a todas las personas que habían sido importante para él para contarles de su día especial : fue con su padre, su madre, su maestro, con Neji. Delante de la tumba de su amigo recordó la promesa que no le pudo cumplir, el sacrificio de una vida por un amor que simplemente él no sentía .

Su esposa le tocó el brazo trayéndolo a la realidad , le dijo que por fin había llegado el amigo por el que había estado esperando todo el día.

—¡Gaara! — No había tiempo para estar triste . Estaba en su boda, tenía todo el derecho de ser egoísta . Ensayo su mejor sonrisa , era su mejor arma para salir de un momento difícil y eso él sabía por experiencia propia .

El susodicho le sonrió de vuelta , enfundado en el traje de gala blanco que apenas hacía contraste con su piel . Ambos se dieron un abrazo , el fotógrafo llego para tomarles una foto. Sakura aprovechó el momento con el Kazekage para comentarle su idea sobre un hospital psiquiátrico para niños involucrados en la guerra , que quería contruir no sólo en Konoha si no en todas las Aldeas.

Gaara no se negó , jamás iba a negarse a algo pedido por Naruto o quien sea que fuera especial para su amigo. Además, sea dicho, esperaba que eso pudiera ayudar a su pequeña amiga a encontrar una luz en su vida.

.

.

.

Nota del autor:

Agradecimientos especiales a Naoko Ichigo por darme consejos en la edición .

.

.

.


	2. No podemos huir para siempre

.

.

.

 **Capítulo II .**

 **No podemos huir para siempre**

.

.

.

 _Perdonar y olvidar._

 _Es lo que dicen. Es un buen consejo pero no es muy práctico. Cuando alguien nos hiere deseamos herirle, cuando alguien nos trata mal queremos tener razón. Lo máximo que podemos esperar es que algún día tengamos la suerte de olvidar._

.

.

.

El sonido incesante de su despertador le hizo abrir los ojos , aún no salía por completo el sol pero el calor en la habitación ya empezaba a notarse. Con pereza salió de la cama , permitiéndose dar un sonoro bostezo que hubiera evitado dar de haber estado en su tierra natal.

Camino hacia la cocina para poder preparar un desayuno para todos , a veces solía despertarse más temprano que el Kazekage . Aunque generalmente él se iba antes que sus hermanos bajaran .

—Te he dicho que no es necesario que cocines para nosotros , Hina.

Temari la regaño dulcemente aunque no dejo de comer el humeante platillo frente a ella.

—Habla por ti, yo amo su comida. — debatió Kankuro.

Temari le dio un golpe al brazo de su hermano para que no fuera tan descortés . — ¡Auch!

— A mí me gusta cocinarles, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que me dejan vivir con ustedes.

—Hinata , sabes que aquí eres bienvenida además me has ayudado mucho enseñándome estas cosas del hogar.

Hinata le sonrió mientras se sentaba para comer junto a ellos —No es nada.

— Con que no quieras aprender más , para estar con ese perezoso de Konoha...— murmuró Kankuro para sí mismo.

—¿Qué-é dices? — Sin poder evitarlo la chica de coletas se ruborizó, era bien sabido por todos que era la novia de Shikamaru . Pero de eso a casarse con él...

—¡Nada! ¡Nada!

Hinata se rió sin poder evitarlo , pláticas así jamás se hubieran podido ver en el complejo Hyuga. A veces cuando estaba a solas con Neji o Hanabi solían reírse por trivialidades, pero ahora ya jamás podría hacerlo, había decidido alejarse de todo lo que había conocido para reconstruir su vida y no podía hecharse para atrás .

.

.

.

Hinata miró escondida detrás de las cortinas de su cuarto como Shikamaru se despedía de Temari , casi como las viejecitas chismosas que abundaban en su clan. Aunque bien podrían darle asilo al muchacho por la hora tan tarde en la que era, Kankuro era un hermano demasiado celoso como para que el novio de su hermana durmiera en la misma casa.

Apesar de los largos meses que estaba ahí, no había hablado con él. Había tenido mucha suerte de no topárselo , no solía estar mucho tiempo en Suna y aún así había utilizado su Byakugan solo un par de veces para asegurarse de no que no estuviera en "casa" . Sabía la cercanía de este con Naruto y sus siempre honestas y directas palabras , y por ahora nisiquiera ella tenía las respuestas a las seguras preguntas que tenían todos.

¿ _Qué haces aquí? Huyendo, quizá ._

 _¿Vas a volver? Quién sabe._

 _¿Porque no fuiste a la boda de Naruto?_

Unos suaves toquidos en su puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos , Temari abrió con el rostro visiblemente sonrojado . Hinata se recordó a sí misma muchos años atrás, aunque Naruto había hecho mucho menos para lograr ponerla en ese estado.

—¿Podemos hablar?

— Claro, Temari-san.

Temari junto sus cejas tan pronto ella dejo de hablar ,nque Hinata pensó que la había visto husmeando la visita de su novio.

— Umm...¿tú crees que somos cercanas?

Hinata no pudo ocultar su sorpresa , la verdad no se había puesto a pensarlo. Temari fue quien le propuso vivir con ellos , la había visto llorar por Naruto , le ayudó a obtener su puesto de maestra en la academia . Pero era una mujer de pocas palabras la mayoría duras y honestas, le había hecho aquellos favores y no le permitió hablar de ellos. Hinata a su vez había estado para ella cuando se peleó alguna vez con Shikamaru, cuando le enseñaba a hacer de comer y para enviarle el almuerzo a su hermano, aunque él siempre estaba ocupado y ella solía dejarlo en su oficina.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre he vivido para cuidar a mis hermanos , desde que mamá murió sentí que debía estar para ellos. Crecí cuidando a Gaara apesar de tenerle miedo , y ahora es él quien nos protege a todos . No tuve tiempo de tener amigos , mucho menos una mejor amiga . Sé que estás cosas no se preguntan qué uno simplemente lo sabe pero ¿eres mi amiga, verdad?

Hinata no le gustaba hablar de sus problemas y era demasiado reservada para pedir opiniones. Temari pensaba que era tonto sufrir por cosas que no fueran ser más fuerte , así que muchas cosas que a la mayoría de la gente le preocupaban a ella le daban igual.

Pero aún así , apesar de ser tan diferentes las cosas iban bien entre ellas. Las dos sabían que podían confiar en la otra.

— Sí, usted es mi amiga.

—Entonces supongo que ya puedes decirme solo Temari ¿no crees?

Una mueca apenada se formó en el rostro de Hinata.

— Temari-chan — .Sin embargo Hinata sabía que no era la única cosa por la que estaba ahí — ¿quiere hablar de algo conmigo?

Temari respiro muy fuerte y despacio para darse darse valor. Las palabras se le atoraron el la garganta y solo pudo alzar su mano lentamente frente a ella para enseñarle a Hinata su anillo de compromiso.

—¡Fe-felicidades! — le grito Hinata, abrazándola.

Temari iba a casarse , no lo había dudado ni un momento al decirle sí. No tenía una idea de cómo iba a reaccionar sus hermanos , pero eso la tenía sin cuidado.

Más importante para ella ahora era planear su boda , Pensar en que invitados habría, la comida , que iba a llevar puesto , quienes iban a acompañarla.

— Hinata , ¿quieres ser mi dama de honor?— Las manos siempre firmes de Temari la abrazaron con dulzura , su rostro se giró mirando a otro lado temiendo un rechazo.

— Sí, si quiero. — fueron las palabras de Hinata,

Temari iba irse a residir en Konoha , su única condición fue que la boda sería en Suna. La gente jamás pensaría que en sus planes tenía hacer una enorme fiesta .

— Debo invitar a los amigos del novio ¿sabes lo que eso significa, verdad?

Hinata solo sabía que el encuentro entraría próximo y que esta vez no habría nada que pudiera evitarlo. Aún así , no borro su sonrisa. Estaba realmente feliz por ella.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor.**

¡Muchas gracias por él calurosos recibimiento!

En verdad dude mucho en publicar este fic , pero me alegra mucho que les guste. Iba a ser un one-shot pero dije ¡al diablo, yo puedo dar más!

Sé que les debo la continuación de mis otras historias pero ya están en proceso , en fin, gracias de nuevo.

.

.

.


	3. Sentimientos congelados

.

* * *

.

 _ **Capítulo III.**_

 _ **Sentimientos congelados**_

 _¿Porque llorar por alguien que nunca la vió de la misma forma?_

* * *

.

Mira las personas pasar , mientras termina de comer su helado de vainilla .

Naruto aparece de pronto y ella se queda estática , le dirige una sonrisa traviesa y ella se sonroja . No lo había visto desde la pelea con Pain .

—¡Hola Hinata-chan! — su presencia parece ilumina el lugar , camina hacia ella hasta estar a su lado , mira su helado y luego se acerca ...mucho . Le hace una mueca como si algo oliera mal. —Ya no sierve ¿no lo notaste? —señala su helado y ella no le cree.

—Pe-pero sa-sabe bien .— se defiende . Ella ha comido un poco y no ha notado nada raro.

—No , enserio. —Él niega con la cabeza, moviendo rápidamente su cabeza de un lado a otro — Huélelo .

Ella le hace caso y siente su nariz fría al instante.

—¡Caíste!

Naruto le ha empinado el rostro directamente hacia el helado ,embarrando toda su nariz. Dejándola aún más sonrojada , luego los dos empiezan a reír. Toma sin su permiso la servilleta de sus manos y le ayuda a limpiarse . No sabe el esfuerzo que tiene que hacer Hinata para no colapsar teniéndolo tan cerca , con las manos tan varoniles de él tocándole el rostro.

—¡Naruto ! —la voz imponente de Sakura inunda el lugar y ella ya no ríe , las manos de Naruto la abandonan al instante.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —Naruto se voltea y ahora toda su atención se vuelve a su invitada , Sakura la saluda un poco apenada al ver la cara de susto que ha puesto y las miradas de los demás . Le dice que deben a irse a una misión y ella asiente . — ¡Adiós, Hina!.

Adiós . Fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron.

Los mira caminar por la calle , piensa que hacen bonita pareja . Y eso la hace sentir horrible . Porque ella quisiera pensar con la misma seguridad que ambos también la harían.

Naruto no era malo es solo que era demasiado despistado para darse cuenta de que sus acciones la lastimaba . Siempre era así , siempre decía que iba a proteger a las personas que amaba y de alguna manera no lo lograba. O al menos no con ella.

O quizá , ella tenía la culpa de tomar tan a pecho todo lo que él hiciera. Porque en realidad él no estaba haciendo nada malo.

La persona que espera llega unos minutos después ,es Neji .Entonces de pronto su día ya no es tan malo.

.

.

.

N/A. En México debido a un programa televisivo el chavo del ocho, mover la cabeza o dedo índice de arriba a abajo significa sí y hacerlo de derecha a izquierda es no . Por ello digo que Naruto niega al hacer ese movimiento al intentar que Hinata caiga en su broma.

.

.


	4. ¿Esto es real?

Disclaimer. Todos los derechos reservados, autor original Masashi Kishimo.

* * *

.

 ** _Capítulo IV._**

 ** _¿Esto es real?_**

.

 _Ella solo te romperá el corazón e incluso aunque te diga garantice que ella te lastimará horriblemente , que ella solo te lastimará, tú la perseguirás..._

 _._

* * *

Ha costado muchísimo , pero por fin Sakura ha aceptado ser su novia .Las cosas se dieron tan de repente que ni siquiera lo cree. Había aceptado que ella simplemente iba a amar a Sasuke toda la vida .Incluso Kakashi se sorprende .

Después de regresar de la pelea de Pain , pensó en intentar algo con Hinata. Quizá tan solo aclarar las cosas con ellas ,decirle que no la ama porque no sabe bien lo que es eso del amor pero que quiere ha sido la única forma de amar que conoce , en la que siempre hubo un constante rechazo que ignoraba con una sonrisa hasta que el dolor fue tan insoportable que decidio soltarla. Por eso siente que con ella será diferente , y aunque por ahora solo la quiere como amiga. Quizá con el tiempo y conociéndola más logre amarla.

Sakura ,sin embargo , ha interrumpido sus planes . Le pide salir .

¿ Y cómo no hacerlo si es lo que ha querido siempre ?

Ella se porta amable , linda, risueña . Todos dirán que es más bruta y tosca que nada pero él sabe que es mucho más . Le dice que ha pensado las cosas, suelta un inocente "intentémoslo " que lo confunden. Aunque ahora solo sabe que sus planes con Hinata tendrán que esperar.

Al final , reuniendo todo el valor que puede se atreve a darle un beso en los labios que ella profundiza . Los dos actúan tan torpes que es casi tierno verlos, cuando la deja en su casa se besan de nuevo. Ella le pide que lo piense . Las cosas con ella siguen tan confusas los dias siguientes , que incluso la evita un par de veces .

La cita un día en Ichiraku , para darle una respuesta ¡Porque él no es un cobarde!

...Aunque ha tardado muchísimo más tiempo en darle decirle algo a Hinata...

A veces la va a ver al hospital , a veces ella lo busca cuando entrena . No se ven tanto como quieren , pero las cosas están funcionando.

No ha recordado algún momento en que haya sido tan feliz. Aunque por el momento ninguno ha tocado el tema de Sasuke .

.

.

.

 **N/A**

Aún falta un poco para que Hinata enfrente a Naruto , tengan paciencia. Quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios, gracias a:

Princesa del Tikal

violetamonster

zumekqi

naruto

beljol

shiro5580

naruko

Maho18

Dolunary

Greenillusion

guest

cinthiapatriatorioblanco92

SweHiro

LilithUchiha . Tú sabes que tienes mi corazón .

sam.

.

.


	5. ¿Porque no puedes amarme?

.

.

.

 _ **Capítulo V**_

 _ **¿Porque no puedes amarme?**_

 _._

 _No quiero seguir haciendo lo mismo, no quiero ser yo la única que ama._

 _._

.

.

—Naruto-kun volvió a ignorarme — comenta Hinata a su hermana en un murmullo triste.

Su hermana no es como sus amigos que le dan consuelo o una mirada de lastima . Su hermana es diferente ,ella la mira rodándole los ojos —Ya supéralo .

Las palabras tan frías de Hanabi no buscan herirla , Solo quiere que su hermana se de cuenta que persigue algo sin sentido. Quiere que entienda que aunque ahora ha perdido una oportunidad aún tiene muchas más, y en esta vida tan dificil solo consiguen lo que quieren las personas que se esfuerzan por ello . Y aún así la mayoría de las veces a pesar de que lo intentemos con todas nuestras fuerzas simplemente no obTengamos lo que deseamos. Debemos buscar un nuevo objetivo e interna otra vez.

—Ya estoy en eso...es solo ...

—Hinata — un soplido cansado brota de sus labios — ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir hablando de él? Le dijiste lo que sentías y aún así él no te dijo nada ¿no crees que deberías olvidarlo?

Hinata responde, solo mira a su hermana alejarse por el pasillo dejándola sola en la habitación.

Tenía razón, era patética.

Era su culpa por haberse quedado en el pasado.

Se quedó con unas palabras bonitas y un par de gestos amables que él le dirigió .

Pero no hizo más.

Nunca habría algo más.

Hinata quería superarlo, pero...

no sabía cómo hacerlo

quizá no quería hacerlo.

Solo quería que la viera, que la reconociera ,

Aunque sea una sola vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Nota del autor._

Había un chico que me gustaba mucho , en ese entonces mi autoestima estaba un poco baja así que no sabia como era que alguien tan guapo y lindo podía gustarle alguien como yo. Él chico me trató muy lindo por meses y luego simplemente me dijo que ya no quería nada . Empezó a ignorarme y hablarme menos , y yo no podía entender porque lo hizo, un día hablando con mi hermana ella me regaño por seguir en el pasado . Este es el resultado de esta historia. Estaba olvida por ahí y decidí que quedaba.

Afortunadamente pude superarlo y me hizo ver muchas cosas.

.

.


	6. Mujer bonita

.

* * *

.

 _ **Capitulo VI**_

 _ **Mujer bonita**_

 _._

 _Amor también es alejarte cuando ya no quieren nada contigo . Amor propio le llaman ._

 _._

* * *

 _._

— ¿No lo sabías? ¡Las mujeres tienen que ser fuertes para sobrevivir!

Recuerda las palabras de Ino y su mente se llena de recuerdos . Solía ser una niña muy insegura aunque siempre fue bonita. Fue Ino quien se dio cuenta que escondía en su gran frentesota una gran inteligencia . Aunque quizá aunque lo ha intentado , no ha podido hacer más que errores y llorar. Fue por su culpa al escoger Sasuke sobre su amiga , el eliminar por mucho tiempo una amistad que se veía prometedora.

— Eres alguien que es tan fuerte como hermosa... Porque una chica tiene que ser fuerte para sobrevivir a algo como esto...

Ino le dijo que ella era fuerte , en realidad no lo cree así . Ha sido un estorbo en cada paso que da. Siempre pidiéndole a los demás que hagan cosas por ellas , y aunque se esfuerza para ser la mejor médico, no puedo lograr salvar a las persona que quiere.

No va negar que el que Sasuke se fuera de la Aldea ha sido una de las cosas más dificiles para ella, porque eso ha sido una constante lucha para defenderlo de los comentarios de los demás , aunque eso a Sasuke realmente no le importa.

Y peor aún ha sido ella y no otro, quien le ha pedido a Naruto que lo salve , condenándolo a una promesa inútil, porque Sasuke no se detendrá .

— Yo soy la que hizo que Naruto sufra más... sólo he estado fastidiando... no quiero equivocarme más... no quiero meter más la pata .

Pero ha metido la pata hasta el fondo. No está segura si ama a Naruto o solo es una infantil rabieta para protegerlo . Le ha dicho que salga con ella y Naruto acepto como siempre, aunque pudo notar sus ojos llenos de duda.

Él se convertio en su mejor amigo, se ha esforzado en protegerla y bien sea dicho en que ella se enamore de él. No es muy mal muchacho, todo el tiempo se anda esforzando en proteger a los demás . Es por su valentía que ella se ha esforzado en hacerse fuerte , en ser lo que ahora es.

No quiere lastimarlo por su indesición, aunque falto solo un beso para confundirlo y quizá confundirse también . Aunque sabe que hay una mujer de ojos grises no está confundida en lo absoluto con los sentimientos que tiene, sabe por experiencia propia que no se puede mandar en el corazón ni obligar a alguien a amar. Al igual que ella no puede obligar a Sasuke a que la ame ni que sea el mismo niño del ella se enamora, Hinata no puede hacer que Naruto la mire más que como una amiga.

—Perdón— se disculpa al chocar de frente contra alguien . Para su mayor sorpresa es Sasuke . Había escuchado que había regresado a la aldea para dar un reporte , se resistió las ganas de buscarlo porque no quería ser la misma niña que siempre corría tras él . Sasuke ni siquiera le responde , le da un leve asentimiento de cabeza y es todo lo que ella obtiene , él sigue su camino hacia afuera de la Torre Hokage .

—¿No vas a decirme nada?

Ella no lo mira , tiene la mirada al frente y decide que no importa lo que pase debe hablar con él.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

— Algo , lo que sea . Te vas por años Sasuke , y nisiquiera me dices nada. Fuimos parte de un equipo antes , fuimos amigos. ¿No puedes siquiera intentarlo?

—No se quieres que te diga .

— ¿Porque siempre me tratas así? — le espeta harta como nunca antes — Estoy intentando ser tu amiga, sé que nunca me viste como algo más y que fui una molestia todo ese tiempo , pero las cosas cambiaron .

¿O quizá no?

—¿Entonces qué importa si eres mi amiga o no?

— Ya no estoy enamorada de ti .— La declaración tan insignificante para él , es para ella un peso enorme que libera su alma . Lo admitido y en verdad cree en ello , pero decírselo a él frente a frente es algo que le ha costado muchísimo — Pensé que esa había sido la razón por la cual no habíamos podido ser amigos pero ¿sabes? Ahora entiendo la verdadera razón : yo simplemente no te importo , Naruto sí , pero yo no . Tú simplemente no quieres tener ningún lazo conmigo ...

Sasuke la mira unos segundos y luego continúa su camino. Las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos jade por la poca importancia que él le da al hecho , y ella se obliga a no derramar ni una sola.

Ella también continúa caminando , ella también sigue adelante y esta vez no tiene dudas en lo que quiere.

—...y esta bien , no voy a seguir intentándolo.

Hubiera querido decirle.

Para ella está es la mejor desición que ha tomado en su vida , tenía dudas , tenía miedo pero no se Arrepetir te de haberlo hecho . Siente su alma ligera pues ha quitado un dolor que la venia rompiendo desde niña , y aquel espacio lo puede ahora ocupar con alguien que la quiere de verdad . No es fácil para ella aceptar de golpe a alguien que la quiere bien , cuando toda su vida se había acostumbrado a migajas , y es porque le aterra pensar que ella no es capaz de devolver lo que le dan .

.

.

.


	7. Es más fácil sonreír

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VI.**_

 _Ella esta sonriendo pero..._

 _¿ en realidad es felíz?_

 _._

 _No se si no te has dado cuenta , pero los demás van a seguir avanzando aunque tú estes mal._

.

* * *

Mirarlos dolia.

Sakura tomaba su mano fuertemente y él le dirigia la sonrisa más brillante que alguna vez vio . Reían de cosas tontas , reían muchísimo. No queria que ellos la vieran con lastima , porque ambos sabían sus sentimientos y aunque no era su intension herirla tampoco iban a esconder su felicidad solo porque ella estaba ahí .

Ella no podia nisiquiera sonreírles para demostrarle que estaba feliz por ellos, le quedaba una mueca extraña en la cara que se deformaba hasta bajar la comisura de su boca, y si no la controlaba estaba segura de que se hecharia a llorar .Porque aunque quisiera poder ocultarlo, la verdad era que ella estaba tristísima por no ser lo que él queria, porque desearía poder ser quien estuviera tomando su mano. No ser quien los mira desde lejos , porque no puede controlarse a sí misma . Aunque se obliga a ser valiente e intenta saludarlos se acobarda al último momento cuando los ve dirigirse hacia dónde ella está.

Al final se esconde en la primera tienda que encuentra , está llena de gente que busca desesperada un obsequio para sus seres queridos . Ella ha comprado desde mucho antes los regalos para su sensei y sus amigos, lo único que compro no hace mucho fue un hilo rojo de estambre , aunque ha dejado de tejer tan pronto le dijeron la noticia .

Para su suerte, solo es Sakura quien ingresa al mismo lugar que ella. Naruto se queda afuera hablando con Shikamaru. Al tenerla tan cerca no puede evitar pensar cuando la curo aquella vez del ataque de Pain, y sabe que desde aquel momento ella que había descubierto su secreto, como si no lo hubiera sabido todos los que la vieron dirigirse como una loca a defender a Naruto contra alguien del poder de un dios.

Un encuentro incomodo se forma cuando ambas se encuentran . Se saludan , pero no hay nada más .

Después de todo ¿Qué podría Sakura decirle ?

¿Perdón por aceptar los sentimientos que Naruto me tenia desde niña? ¿Perdón por soltar a una persona que me ha tratado mal desde siempre? ¿perdón por intentar ser feliz?

¿De que iba a pedirle perdón después de todo?

Solo eran pensamientos egoistas. Al igual que creer que ella jamas vería a Naruto como algo más .

Sakura llevaba en sus manos un regalo , seguramente por la reunión que Ino haría para todos los alguna vez llamado "9 novatos" , aunque está segura que no todos van a ir y no es por solo hablar de ella , tampoco ira Sasuke, aunque a él tiene años que no lo ve . La última noticia que supo de él es que había ido a la Aldea no hace mucho , aunque el encuentro que tuvo con Sakura fue tal que después de eso el equipo 7 se fracturo definitivamente. Por decisión del propio Sasuke , se le reemplazo oficialmente del equipo por Sai .

Aún después de todo aquello su relación de Naruto con él sigue en pie. Algo que Sakura jamás iba a poder cambiar.

Ve a Sakura salir del lugar , ella no se va hasta están lejos. Se queda quieta mirándolos marcharse, y aunque se ha jurado no meterse más en los asuntos de Naruto no pudo evitar escuchar la plática que éste sostenía con Shikamaru , lo único que logró saber fue la la falta maestros en la Academia de la Arena , y lo problemático que era para Shikamaru todo aquello porque Temari debía hacerse cargo de eso.

.

.

.

 _ **Notas del autor.**_

Este fic es GaaHina. Lo que quiero que entiendan , es que a lo largo de toda la historia Hinata irá reflexionando sobre lo que es el amor verdadero. Muchas veces nos aferramos a algo simplemente porque creemos que no hay nada mejor . Quiero que las personas se den cuenta que no vale la pena permanecer en un lugar donde no nos aman, por eso narró la perspectiva de ella. Creo que a veces huir es la mejor opción ¿se imaginan viendo a la persona que aman siendo feliz con alguien que no seas ustedes? Al menos yo no podría hacerlo , yo me iría .

Ella está intentando crear una nueva vida donde Naruto no sea su centro de atención , quiere dejar de "rogarle" . Ella aceptó que él no podría estar con ella.

Acerca de Sakura , si bien ella aceptó los sentimientos de Naruto estando insegura al final comprendió que el amor que le daba era sincero y real. Y aunque tenía miedo eso no la freno .Sasuke la trataba mal todo el tiempo y ella ya no quería seguir sentiendose miserable .

Si bien Sakura no es de mi agrado , no por eso quiero que el odio hacia ella aumente. Ella decidió darse una oportunidad y romper por fin su amor enfermizo hacia Sasuke.

¿O acaso cuando nos gusta alguien pensamos si eso le va a afectar a alguien?

Claro que no , nuestro amor es egoísta y solo queremos que ese alguien nos ame. No tuvo la culpa de que Naruto la amara a ella sobre Hinata, y tampoco se casó con él con el propósito de lastimar a Hinata .

.

.

.

.


	8. Luna de miel

.

.

 _ **Capítulo VII.**_

 _ **Luna de miel**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No creo que sea sano seguir hablándole a alguien que te rompió el corazón. Porque eso no te ayuda a repáralo._

 _._

 _._

.

Hinata mira el cielo , no hay luna está vez . Las nubes han decidido taparla completamente y ahora son las estrellas quienes con su luz protegen la aldea. Es el último día del calendario lunar, y aunque hoy podría no parecer el mejor día sabe que mañana la luna estará brillando a su máximo esplendor,- aunque no puede decir lo mismo de ella- . Quizá sea así porque en la boda de alguien como él , incluso el cielo quiera que todo sea perfecto.

Aún así , apesar de todo, no puede dejar de mirar lo hermosa que se mira la ciudad iluminada fuertemente por las estrellas . Se queda tanto rato así que puede sentir su nariz congelada , no puede creer lo frío que puede volverse el desierto y las temperaturas tan bajas que puede alcanzar el aire a su alrededor, incluso puede ver el vapor que desprende su aliento. Es en estos momentos donde se arrepiente de haber salido tan apresurada de su aldea, solo ha traído ropa que no le sirve de nada y aunque Temari le ha prestado algunos vestidos que le han ayudado a soportar el calor, aún tiene el problema en el vestuario de la noche . Ahora mismo , aunque la considera su amiga y suelen llevarse bien con ella casi todo el tiempo , hoy han discutido sobre el mismo asunto que la hace estar en esa aldea y es que para s se le ha hecho fácil decirle que vaya a la boda que tanto ha tratado de evitar. Porque a pesar de que quisiera olvidarlo , no puede hacerlo si el rumor de su boda se esparce por todos lados sin dejar de sonar por las calles .

.

.

.Siente una brisa de aire muy fuerte junto a ella , la arena se arremolina a su lado hasta convertirse en una figura humana y esta vez ella no se asusta como la primera vez que él lo hizo . Él se recarga sobre el barandal donde esta , Hinata lo mirá contemplar la ciudad frente a él con orgullo y solo es después de unos segundos que él habla.

—Lamento lo que dijo Temari, no suele medir sus palabras.

—No tienes que disculparte , yo soy la que ha estado demasiado sensible con eso. Sé que no han dicho nada malo , es solo que ... — Hinata niega una vez más, cansada de esta platica— ...no creo que sea sano seguir hablándole a alguien que te rompió el corazón ...porque ...porque no te ayuda a repáralo. Creo que es bueno alejarse un rato , dejar que el corazón sane a su ritmo .

—¿Sanar?

Shishimaru le dijo que la única forma de reparar un corazón era la medicina de otra persona , Hinata está cerrando su corazón para que no lo dañen como le pasó a él muchos años atrás, sin embargo , si sigue así jamás va a poner sanarlo aunque ella quiera ¿Qué puede hacer él para que no repita sus errores?

—Sí , puede que pase un largo rato para eso pase, pero creo eso está bien .

—Hinata, tú eres alguien valiente no deberías estar huyendo.

No como él lo hizo. No como él que se encerró en sí mismo pensando que eso lo ayudaría.

—Papá me decía constantemente que era muy cobarde , ahora no puedo decirle que no es vedad. Las veces que decidí ser valiente las cosas no salieron muy bien que digamos ...—una sonrisa cansada asoma de sus labios al recordar su pasado, el enfrentamiento que tuvo contra Neji y la vez que peleó contra Pain — Esta vez , creo que está bien serlo .

Gaara la mira pero no pronuncia palabra , él sabe dar grandes discursos de guerra y hacer que la gente siga sus ordenes pero es un completo inútil para dar un consejo ,no sabe qué decir . Ante su silencio Hinata decide que lo mejor es irse, quizá lo aburre con sus problemas.

— Hinata . Si quieres rendirte por esta vez está bien, nadie puede obligarte a verlo y si tú no quieres . — Gaara la detiene con sus palabras— Pero ... debes estar preparada , sabes que él va a buscarte algún día ¿verdad?

Hinata lo mira abrumada , reparando por primera en que algún día inevitablemente lo va a ver de nuevo . Gaara coloca su mano sobre su hombro girándola lentamente para quedar de frente — Si cierras tu corazón , no va sanar jamás .

Hinata se sorprende cuando siente su cuerpo ser abrazado , el Kazekage a pasado uno de sus brazos tras su espalda y evita mirarla . Para cualquier persona podría ser el abrazo más torpe de todos los tiempos , para Hinata era el abrazo más tierno que le hubieran dado, porque ella sabía lo incómodo que era para Gaara el contacto físico y lo seguramente difícil que era hacer esto por ella.

— Me ire a dormir Kasekage-sama...estaré ...esperando su regreso.

—Buenas noches , Hinata.

—Buenas noches.

.

.

.

 **Nota del autor.**

Tratare de actualizar mas seguido, gracias por seguir aquí a pesar de mis constantes desapariciones y la larga espera. De verdad ¡muchas gracias por seguir aquí!

.

.


End file.
